Klaine Fanfiction
by PlatinumDawn
Summary: Klaine fanfiction! I am so excited to write this, as it is my first fic that isn't for Degrassi. I'm very bad at descriptions, I'll add a better one later. Hope you like!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! (Set during season 3 episode 5 'The First Time' of Glee) This is my first fanfic other than Triles so I really hope you like it (by the way it's a Klaine Fanfiction). Also, in this fic, Kurt, Rachel, and Brittany aren't running for class president. Please leave feedback in reviews and PM me with suggestions.**

"Wow." Blaine said while sitting down at the table.  
"What?" Sebastian asked.  
"You're just so.. Y'know, you're out there."  
"And you're whole bashful schoolboy thing, super hot."  
"Look." Blaine started. "Sebastian, I have a boyfriend."  
"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."  
"No.. I mean, I really care about him."  
"He doesn't need to know." Sebastian said with a smirk.  
"I just.. never want to mess my thing up with him, in any way. He's.. really great."  
"Who's really great?" Kurt asked while coming up behind Blaine.  
"You!" Blaine replied with a smile while looking up to face Kurt. "We were just talking about you. Sebastian this is Kurt, my boyfriend, who I was just-"  
"Got it." Sebastian cut in while Kurt extended his arm to shake his hand. Sebastian shook Kurt's hand and then Kurt said "pleasure."  
"And how do we know Sebastian?" Kurt asked.  
"We met at Dalton. I was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out.."  
"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh." Kurt said while locking his arm around Blaine's.  
"Hey what're you guys doing tomorrow night?"  
"Well, were rehearsing for the school musical and then at bedtime we do a rigorous skin fluffing regiment over the phone together." Kurt answered for Blaine.  
"And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of faked IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima." Sebastian suggested.  
"Scandals, that's the gay bar." The darkest haired boy said.  
"Last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor."  
"That's so sweet, and are you two still together?" Kurt asked.  
"Sadly, no, we broke up about twenty minutes after we met. C'mon, guys, live a little."  
"We would love to, Sebastian, thank you for the offer, that's very nice of you, but that just isn't our kind of thing." Blaine said.  
"Let's do it." Kurt said with a grin.  
"What?"  
"Yeah! I mean, we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our lists. We're in."  
"Great." Sebastian said.  
"Great." Blaine said.

"Don't worry.. I'm only gonna have one.." Kurt said reassuringly before taking a sip of his martini.  
"Okay." Blaine said while taking the first sip of his third beer.  
In the next two hours, one drink turned into two, and two turned into four, and four turned into nine.  
"Woooooh!" Kurt yelled while dancing.  
"Hey.." Blaine started while rapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "I just wanna tell you that I.. that I.. _really_ want some nachos.."  
"Me too.." Kurt said quietly. "Hey! I'll go call Finn and.. and ask him to bring us some!" He finished before walking over to the doorway and pulling out his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts and called a random one. It rang three times and then the person on the other end answered.  
"F- Finn!" Kurt shouted into the phone.  
"Kurt?"  
"Hey, Fiiinn.. Can you bring us some nachos..?"  
"No, Kurt, this is Rachel.. Are you drunk?"  
"Pshhh.. No.. Probably.." He said like it was no big deal.  
"Kurt, where are you?"  
"I'm at Blaine.. with Scandals.."  
"Stay there, I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
"No, I'm fine.." Kurt said before realizing she already hung up. He went back to the dance floor and saw Blaine and Sebastian talking. Well really Sebastian was trying to flirt with Blaine and Blaine was just dancing. Kurt got in between them and started dancing with Blaine, totally ignoring Sebastian's presence. He danced and had a sloppy make out session with Blaine for the next thirty minutes until his phone started vibrating. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and answered it.  
"Kurt? I'm here to take you home."  
"No.. I can't go home, my dad will kill me.."  
"Fine, then you can come to my house."  
"Okaaayy.. Be there in a.. a minute." Kurt said before hanging up.  
"Who.. was that?" Blaine asked  
"Rachel.."  
"Does.. does she have nachos..?"  
"Ooh, what if she does!?" Kurt said while grabbing Blaine's hand and running outside with him. They ran around the parking lot until Rachel called Kurt's name.  
"Kurt!"  
"Do you.." Blaine started.  
"Do you have.. nachos?" Kurt cut in.  
"No, just get in the car!"

"Th- thanks for driving Blaine home.." Kurt said, still drunk.  
"No problem." Rachel replied while pulling into her driveway.  
"What time.. What's the time?"  
"Twelve thirty-five."  
They got out of the car and snuck up to Rachel's room. Rachel handed Kurt a small plastic trash can. "Throw up in here, if you need to."  
"Thanks.." He slurred. "Do yoooouuu.. have nachos?"  
"No, Kurt. Just go to sleep."  
"Mmm, whatever."  
"Goodnight." Rachel said.

The next day, Kurt just wore some random clothes and sunglasses to school.  
"Did you have fun last night?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.  
"I don't even remember what happened last night.."  
"Well, from what I remember you said you were only gonna have one, but then you drank like.. What? Ten martinis?"  
"My head is killing me.." Kurt mumbled.  
"You should be fine tomorrow."  
"Yeah but what about today..?" Kurt complained. Blaine laughed and then intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.  
"How are you not hungover?" Kurt asked.  
"Because I only had three drinks."  
Once they got to the glee room, they went up top to their normal seats while the rest of the members continued to enter. About five minutes later Mr. Schue entered and began the lesson. About halfway into the lesson, Kurt stood up from his seat, ran over to the trash can and threw up in it.


End file.
